


Whispers

by Victoriancrow



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, The Dead Men (Skulduggery Pleasant), only focusing on Anton and Larrikin, problems with emotions, shudderin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Larrikin whisper in Anton's ear on missions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

Anton Shudder, Dexter Vex, Saracen Rue, Larrikin, Ghastly Bespoke, and Skulduggery Pleasant were sitting together in their camp a few miles from the proposed safe house of Mevolent’s greatest assassin, Dreylan Scarab. They had put of their fort a few weeks ago waiting for the other to show himself. The mission was one to be taken care of carefully. Many people had died at the hands of the man and, seeing as how he reported straight to Mevolent, was very dangerous.

 

As the sun set the group had lit a campfire to keep them warm. They had no food other than the berries that they had found on the way there. The group knew they were edible after Dexter had fallen, with the help of Saracen, into the bush and accidentally eaten a few of the berries.

 

Anton and Larrikin were sitting next to each other as perusal. The two were close friends though the group did not know how the elder could tolerate the younger’s constant jokes and childish behavior. Their personalities were a different as the sun and moon yet the two were practically inseparable. As the group ate the berries together Anton could feel the freckled man move next to him. He felt the other move his long raven hair behind his ear, a gesture that was not new from the touchy red head. Heat hit his ear as Larrikin moved close,

 

“I love you.” Came the low, husky whisper of the smaller Dead Man.

 

Anton jumped up from his spot blushing hard with a scowl on his face. The other men in the group looked at him. Narrowing his eyes at the younger the Adept spun on his heels and calmly walked away from the fire and into the brush.

 

Once he was far enough away the gist-master sat down on a fallen tree burying his head in his hands. Not even a minute afterwards he heard the rustle of leaves and a familiar voice saying his name softly. A hand touched the taller’s shoulder making the other look up at the grinning, freckled face. “Hi Anton.”

 

The raven haired man had to push back the grin that threatened to break free. Instead he decided to punch the other in the arm. It was playful but held enough force to knock the other on his ass. “Must you do that every time there is a calm moment in a mission?” The adept asked glaring at the other.

 

Larrikin laughed from his place on the forest floor, giving a shrug. “I want you to know in case we get killed.”

 

The words touched the others heart though he did not now how to properly express it. He did, however, smile and help the other up leaving his hand resting on the others wrist. “Let’s go back to the group before they start spreading rumors again.”

 

“Rumors?” Asked the younger smiling wickedly.


End file.
